Sujeto: Edward Cullen, El Mujeriego
by ericastwilight
Summary: La familia de Edward contrata a Bella Swan para romper el corazón del rompecorazones y así se de cuenta de los errores en su vida como mujeriego. Pero Bella descubre que Edward y ella tienen demasiado en común; además, se está divirtiendo con este sujeto
1. Chapter 1

**Sujeto: Edward Cullen, alias El Mujeriego**

Jueves – Proyecto

_PDV Bella_

Caminaba tras la hostess a través del restaurante hacia la mesa ubicada en el fondo donde cuatro personas ya me aguardaban. Eran mis próximos clientes potenciales. Estaba nerviosa.

Había prometido que si tomaba este caso sería mi último. Mis intenciones eran no aceptar más sujetos pero sentí que no tenía opción, ya que éste venía recomendado por Jacob. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber que alguien necesitaba ayuda?

Me presenté con mis posibles clientes. Jasper y Alicie Whitlock, y la otra pareja, Emmett y Rosalie McCarty.

Dos cosas ya me enviaban señales de alerta. Una, Jasper Whitlock había sido mi compañero en la escuela hace casi una década. Dos, el nombre de Emmett McCarty me resultaba conocido. Y Sin embargo, no podía ubicar ni su cara ni sus ojos en ningún sitio o persona

Dentro de mí ya rezaba para que estas dos cosas no me vinieran a perseguir en el futuro.

"Háblenme de él", pregunté al mirar sus hermosos rostros. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello; todos podían detener la respiración de cualquiera. Jasper aún conservaba su rubia y larga melena y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, aparentemente no me había reconocido. No creía que lo fuera a hacer. He cambiado considerablemente. Ya no soy la hermanita simplona de su mejor amigo.

"Su nombre es Edward Cullen, tiene 28 años, y es arquitecto", Emmett el de constitución más grande me dijo al entregarme una carpeta. "Es rico y cree que para las mujeres él es un regalo de los dioses. Cree firmemente esto pues es capaz de abandonar a cualquier mujer como el periódico del día anterior tras romperle el corazón."

Emmett aparentaba incomodidad por la conducta de su hermano, algo que encontré alentador. Parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado por esas mujeres; mi primera impresión decía que esto era un cambio reciente en él. Al mirar a su esposa, que bien podría ser la encarnación de Venus, pensé que ella era la razón tras el cambio en su marido.

"¿Comprenden cómo funcionaría esto, verdad?" Pregunté mirando la carpeta que Emmett me había entregado... Tuve que contener la respiración. Dentro de la carpeta frente a mí se encontraba la foto del mismísimo Adonis. Edward tiene brillantes ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo un poco desaliñado y una quijada magnifica.

"Sí, pero ¿podría explicárnoslo un poco más?" Alice, la pequeña mujer de pelo corto, que más bien parecía un hada salida de un cuento preguntó. Aunque se veía tranquila en ese momento parecía ser el tipo de persona que todo el tiempo se encuentra llena de vida y energía.

Alice llegó a mí por recomendación de Jacob. Estaba muy nerviosa durante la llamada. Cuando me dijo porqué quería hacer esto, supe que sería casi imposible rehusarme al caso y al pago que recibiría por el mismo. Se encontraba muy preocupada por el primo que ahora era su hermano. Quería que sintiera lo que ella y su familia sienten cada día, amor. El tipo de compañía que solo se obtiene cuando nos permitimos a nosotros mismos amar a otra persona. Sentía que Edward pasaría el resto de su vida solo si continuaba por su camino actual.

"Bien, básicamente me convierto en la chica de los sueños de su hermano. Consigo que se enamore de mí para luego romperle el corazón. Por lo general esto logra que ponga los pies en la tierra y con suerte se convierta en mejor persona", dije con un ligero movimiento de mis hombros.

La verdad, mis palabras hacen que mi trabajo parezca más fácil de lo que realmente es. En la mayoría de los casos, toma semanas, a veces meses que ellos sientan por mí algo más que deseo. Aún no he encontrado a alguien que responda rápida y fácilmente a mí. Que quede claro, siempre me desean. El problema es que todos siempre van tras el mismo objetivo. Otros sentimientos toman más tiempo en aparecen. Gracias a la investigación que ya he realizado, se que Edward es hasta ahora mi caso más difícil.

Me encantan los retos difíciles.

"Dijo en la mayoría de los casos, ¿cuál es su porcentaje de éxito?" Rosalie preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"Hasta ahora he tenido un 100% de éxito. Todos los casos en los que he trabajado se encuentran ahora felizmente casados, comprometidos o en una relación seria. La mayoría de las veces, soy capaz de guiarlos en la dirección correcta."

Aunque esto sea verdad, el único caso en el que la persona aún no se ha entregado completamente a la relación es Jacob. Pero eso es otra historia.

"¿Existe alguien que pudiese ser la futura Señora Cullen?" pregunté mientras seguía leyendo el reporte. Ojee varios proyectos en los cuales ha trabajado, incluyendo algunos de beneficencia. Era patrocinador de muchas cosas y al menos en papel parecía una buena persona.

"No. No hay nadie con la más mínima posibilidad" comentó Rosalie burlona. Me parecía que toda esta situación no le interesaba mucho. Me pregunté si habría sido rechazada por alguien en el pasado, esto podría explicar la conducta de Emmett.

"¿Se ha enamorado usted de alguno de sus clientes?" preguntó Jasper fijando sus intensos ojos azules en los míos.

Tenía que ser Jasper quien preguntara eso. Incluso en la escuela siempre tuvo la habilidad de identificarse o preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás.

"No" dije con tal firmeza que los sorprendió al grado que no tendría que dar más explicaciones.

"Deben comprender que, en los casos anteriores, no he sido yo misma. Me he transformado y amoldado en lo que para él era la imagen de la mujer perfecta. No he encontrado un sujeto con el que pueda ser yo misma". Les expliqué mientras revisaba una lista con algunos de sus libros y tipos de música favoritos.

Tenemos demasiado en común. Esto puede ser peligroso.

"¿Duerme con ellos?" preguntó Rosalie mirándome y alzando su perfecta ceja.

Siempre hacen la misma pregunta... Desgraciadamente, no se puede esperar que esta clase de hombres intenten mantener una relación sin sexo. Intento aplazarlo tanto como sea posible con el fin de asociar al sexo con algo más allá del deseo.

"Sí. Casi todos los casos tienen una duración de unos cuantos meses, a veces más, por lo que el sexo es parte de los requerimientos". Me detuve unos instantes al notar que los había incomodado. "Habiendo dicho esto, no me estarán pagando por tener relaciones íntimas con su hermano. Me pagarán para mejorar su opinión acerca de la vida, para sacar al verdadero Edward y conseguir que crea en el amor."

Suspiraron y asintieron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, con esto aclarado, ¿cómo planean introducirme en su vida?" pregunté mientras observaba la carpeta. Al igual que Jasper y Emmett, Edward era socio en la compañía de su padre.

"¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?" Alice preguntó tomando un sorbo de agua. Se veía más tranquila y noté que miró mi bolso y zapatos. Se ve que es una mujer de buen gusto y quizá compradora compulsiva. La forma en que observaba los zapatos de tacón y punta abierta que traía yo ese día valen más de $800, me llevó a dicha conclusión.

"En el caso de alguien como su hermano, mi recomendación sería seguir la estrategia del 'fruto prohibido'. "Dije formulando ya, un plan en mi mente. A pesar de que era el típico mujeriego me sentía inclinada a tomar ciertos riesgos. Tendría que dar el máximo en este caso.

"¿Fruto prohibido?" preguntó Jasper queriendo entender el término que use mientras miraba a su esposa Alice.

"Es necesario que en un principio parezca inalcanzable. Alguien que no debería interesarle. Algo así como la novia de un amigo, una hermana o colega." Miré a cada une esperando tuviesen alguna sugerencia.

Con la mayoría de mis sujetos anteriores, había entrado en su vida trabajando en su mismo nivel de una forma u otra. Conforme se acostumbraron a mi cercanía, sabiendo que no me podrían alejar como a cualquier otra conquista, se mantenían interesados, volviéndome mucho más irresistible.

"Necesita una nueva secretaria particular", sugirió Emmett, "Me corresponde a mí encontrar una, ya que la última intentó demandarlo por acoso sexual".

Yo ya tenía conocimiento de esto. Esta era una de las razones por las que Alice decidió llamarme. Había arriesgado su carrera y la compañía de su padre. Además de que la chica ere gran amiga de Alice, amistad que él destruyó al alejarla para dedicarse a su siguiente… conquista. Por suerte para él y la compañía, la chica decidió llegar a un acuerdo antes de que la historia se hiciera pública.

"Perfecto" sonreí mientras en mi mente empezaba a dar forma a una imagen e idea.

Al menos me podría vestir como acostumbro hacerlo. Esta sería la segunda ocasión que trabajaría como secretaria particular para uno de los sujetos. No es algo que por lo general me agradara, pero parecía ser la mejor opción en este caso. Mientras más tiempo pase con él mayor es la oportunidad de que "mi persona" se introduzca en su mente.

"¿Es posible que fantasee con una bibliotecaria sexy?" pregunté a Emmett pensando que sería él quién sabría. Ya había empezado a idear un plan en mi mente y por eso hice la pregunta. Un plan que ayudaría a encender su deseo por mí.

"Sí claro, ¿por qué?" Emmett preguntó con recelo.

Saqué de mi portafolio una carpeta con algunas fotografías y entregué una a Emmett.

"Coño, lo tendrá comiendo de su mano la primera vez que la vea así" dijo Emmett mientras mostraba una fotografía mía en el típico atuendo de una bibliotecaria sexy. Sonreí para mí.

"Esa es la idea Emmett. Ahora, ya que su informe dice que acostumbra asistir viernes y sábado a un centro nocturno, mi recomendación sería empezar mañana viernes."

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" preguntó Alice mientras veía mi fotografía.

La verdad estaba ya aburrida de estar en mi departamento. Nessie y Jacob me habían ayudado con la mudanza y había pasado casi las últimas tres semanas obteniendo información acerca de mis pacientes y volviendo a aclimatarme a la ciudad. Necesitaba algo que hacer, no era por el dinero sino por el ritmo que había impuesto a mi vida. Necesito estar ocupada o mi mente empieza divagar hacia lugares y tiempos a los que no deseo que vaya.

Le entregué otra foto que había sacado ya. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y Emmett chifló. Era una foto de lo que generalmente uso cuando salgo a un centro nocturno.

"Me aseguraré de me vea liberar algunas de mis inhibiciones", me detuve al ver que Alice abría aún mas los ojos, "no pasaré la noche con él tan pronto. Solo necesito que me imagine así cuando me vea en la oficina".

Si me veía arreglarme un poco más y relajada, estaría imaginándome así en la oficina y se pasaría el fin de semana pensando en mí. Era el plan perfecto.

"Necesitaré de su ayuda en las distintas fases del proyecto. Emmett será el primero en ayudarme mañana".

Se veía un poco preocupado. Espero pueda actuar y mantener una cara seria, realmente va a necesitarlo.

Les di más detalles de lo que sucedería en mi primer día de trabajo.

* * *

Viernes

_**PDV Edward**_

Sentado en mi despacho me encontraba revisando mi agenda del día, intentando encontrar la forma de salir temprano. Un golpe en la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que se abría y mi agobiante hermano mayor entrando, fueron lo que me interrumpieron.

"Hola hermanito, ya llegó la nueva secretaria. Está acomodando sus cosas y luego le mostraré las instalaciones. La voz de Emmett no era su tono usual juguetón y abierto, parecía tenso. "¿Quieres conocerla?"

Mirando hacia el techo y dejando la pluma di la vuelta a mi escritorio. "No creo tener mucha opción. Espero que hayas contratado a alguien que sea agradable a la vista." Le dije mientras salí de mi oficina.

Volteé la mirada al antes escritorio vació para ver a la criatura más exquisita que mis ojos pudiesen haber visto jamás. Estaba sentada en el escritorio viendo algo en la pantalla de su computadora. Sus anteojos, un poco bajos sobre su nariz frente a unos ojos cafés como chocolate obscuro. Su cara en forma de corazón era perfecta, con su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas sonrosadas y labios rojos carnosos. Su cabello castaño obscuro se encontraba arreglado sobre su cabeza con un palillo negro mientras varias mechas encuadraban su rostro.

Tuve que callar el sonido que mi garganta moría por hacer y mantenerme quieto cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo? Nunca en mi vida me había excitado de esta forma por solo mirar a una mujer._

"Bella, te presento a tu nuevo jefe Edward Cullen". Emmett hizo una seña hacia mí. "Edward, ella es Bella Swan"

Con una sonrisa que podría parar el corazón, Bella se levantó de su escritorio descruzando sus increíbles piernas. De pie su figura, aunque pequeña era perfecta, delgada pero con curvas en los lugares indicados. Usaba una blusa de seda blanca con manga larga y perlas que apenas si se veían tras los primeros botones desabrochados. Su blusa bien metida en una falta tableada gris que a duras penas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

Tuve que tomar aire para despejar de mi cabeza la fantasía de una bibliotecaria mientras se acercaba a mí.

"¿Qué tal Sr. Cullen? Mucho gusto en conocerlo." Su voz era dulce y a la vez sensual. Extendió una mano que yo tomé sin esperar la pequeña descarga de electricidad que golpeó mi cuerpo.

No quise darle mucha importancia, "Por favor llámame Edward."

"Edward, entonces llámame Bella", sonrió, luego, tras mirar nuestras manos regresó su vista hacia mis ojos con toda la fuerza de esos ojos cafés rodeados de largas y gruesas pestañas. Perdí el hilo de lo que estaba pensando antes de darme cuenta que aún sostenía su mano en la mía.

"Bella, ¿Qué te parece si te muestro todas las oficinas?" le sugerí al tiempo que mi mano indicaba hacia el pasillo, mientras que la otra deseaba colocarse en su espalda. Pero me mantuve a distancia y la dejé pegada a mí.

"Edward, tienes una cita a las 9:00 en punto, en exactamente 30 minutos, ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente para enseñarme las oficinas? Dijo Bella al caminar hacia su escritorio y ver su agenda electrónica.

"Tiempo suficiente", le aseguré observando la manera en la que parecía concentrarse mientras mordía su labio.

"Muy bien, déjame guardar este documento y te veré en tu oficina en un minuto".

"Perfecto" me alejé y entre a mi oficina donde empecé a caminar de un lado a otro. Yo nunca hacía eso. En una sola mañana empecé a sentir como todo mi mundo empezaba a girar en su propio eje.

_¿Cómo puede una mujer tener este efecto en mí? ¿A quién coño le importa? La quiero en mi cama, eso es lo único que importa._

Me mentía a mi mismo, jamás había deseado a una mujer de esta forma y sabía que no podría tenerla. Mi papá y Emmett me matarían si ella intentara demandar a la compañía por acoso sexual después de que yo la utilizara para saciar mis deseos egoístas.

Pero carajo, soy un hombre, y este hombre desea a esa mujer.

_**PDV Bella**_

"Eso estuvo mejor de lo que pensé" soltó Emmett. "No podía quitarte los ojos de encima. Nunca había visto que mi hermano tuviera que ajustarse en público."

"Sí, eso estuvo bien. Ahora, ¿ya sabes qué hacer?" Le pregunté antes de retocar mi pintalabios. No usaba mucho maquillaje de por sí.

"Sip, te veré en el salón de empleados". Dijo Emmett antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Me acomodé la falta, y me aseguré de tener suficientes botones desabrochados. No tantos que le dieran un buen panorama pero suficientes para que deseara ver más. Tomé mi agenta y abrí un nuevo archivo de notas.

Caminé hacia la oficina de Edward y toqué la puerta.

_**PDV Edward**_

"Adelante", mi voz sonó cortada. _Mi maldita voz se escuchó cortada._

"Lista", dijo Bella entrando a mi oficina con una inocente y dulce sonrisa.

"Antes que nada, en mi oficina cuento con un baño con regadera incluida". Le señalé la puerta ubicada tras una pared de libreros. "Un armario completo", indiqué la puerta frente a la del baño.

¿Estaría mal que mientras le explicaba y le mostraba mi oficina ya me encontrase fantaseando acerca de hacerla mía en la superficie de cada cuarto hasta que no pudiese andar?

Para nada.

La tintorería es entregada y recogida los martes y jueves. Déjalo entrar, aunque ya sabe que hacer obsérvalo si no estoy aquí.

"Entrega y recepción de tintorería los martes y jueves" Anotó Bella en su agenda. Regresó su atención a mí, desencadenando una vez más toda la fuerza de sus ojos. Me encontraba momentáneamente paralizado por su belleza y profundidad.

"Este mmm sí, me gusta el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar" Dije casi tartamudeando "te negro con una de azúcar por la tarde a las 3."

_Arrggg, momentáneamente paralizado, ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Sueno como película cursi romántica. _

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la oficina cuando la ventana llamó su atención. Miré por un momento su expresión mientras ella observaba la magnífica vista del puerto de Seattle.

"¿Puedo?'" preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia la ventana, yo asentí.

"Wow, tienes una vista fantástica", comentó viendo el cielo de Seattle.

_Así es tengo una vista fantástica de tu trasero. _Disipé el pensamiento antes de ser descubierto viéndola. Me tuve que ajustar nuevamente.

"Permíteme mostrarte dónde está el salón de empleados, la sala de copiado y las oficinas que visitarás con mas frecuencia mientras trabajes aquí" Bella asintió caminando frente a mi y abriendo la puerta.

_Si por mí fuera, serías besada, tocada y tomada en todos esos cuartos. _Pensé para mí.

"¿De dónde está saliendo todo esto?"M e pregunté; por lo general tras conquistar a una mujer continúo mi camino. Obtuve lo que quise por lo que no había necesidad de seguir en lo mismo. Hubo las raras ocasiones en las que encontraba a una antigua pareja y volvíamos a compartir algo. Pero eso también se vuelve viejo y lo detuve a ocasiones muy de vez en cuando. Sobretodo cuando ellas venían a buscarme a mí. Pero ahora me veía a mi mismo con esta mujer en distintos cuartos y posiciones por todo mi lugar de trabajo.

Me puedo permitir darle varios buenos ratos aquí y allá. Cuando el deseo por ella haya sido saciado seguiría mi camino. Seguiría mi camino como siempre lo he hecho.

"Los lunes necesito que estés en la oficina a las 7am el resto de la semana de las 8am y hasta las 6pm. Tendrás una hora para comer." Ella anotaba todo esto en su agenda mientras yo hablaba.

"Los viernes me gusta salir de la oficina alrededor de las 4pm. Si puedes asegurarte de que eso suceda, tu también podrías marcharte temprano.

_Podríamos irnos juntos a mi casa donde te daría el gran tour. _Volví a alejar los pensamientos de escapadas de mi cabeza antes de seguir adelante.

"Este es el salón de empleados" le indiqué cediéndole el paso a las damas, y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Emmett salió del salón con un vaso de agua en la mano, chocó con Bella derramando todo el líquido sobre la blusa de seda blanca. Que en estos momentos estaba mojada y permitía ver perfectamente el brazier de encaje azul bajo la misma. Sin olvidar que el bra apenas cubría sus lindos y rozados pezones.

"Oh Dios Santo", dije, mientras mis deseos carnales eran ya aparentes para todos.

Gracias por traducir, Bel M.

Revise por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tortura 101**

**PDV E**

Si antes ya tenía problemas corporales, ahora los tenía aún más.

Emmett me vió como si me hubiese oído pero solo movió la cabeza y regresó su atención a Bella quién afortunadamente parecía no haber notado mi predicamento.

"Bella, lo siento mucho," Emmett le dijo mientras miraba su pecho.

_Carajo ¿qué hace viéndola así?_

"Déjame traerte unas servilletas," dijo Emmett mientras abría un poco más la puerta.

Aproveché para mirarla y al ver sus ojos parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Emmett, no tengo saco", murmuró Bella mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Agradecí su acción, pues logró que dejara de mirarla. "¿Qué había en vaso? Se siente pegajoso".

Su cuerpo está pegajoso. Santo cielo prácticamente puedo ver su cuerpo cubierto en sudor mientras mi lengua recorre sus partes más íntimas. Hmmm… generalmente no hago eso a menos que traiga un beneficio para mí. Por alguna razón me muero de ganas de conocer el sabor de Bella.

Obviamente estaba incómoda, y pensé que lo mejor sería no tentarme más. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me quité el saco y se lo pasé. Ella lo rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Agua mineral" dijo Emmett mientras le daba unas servilletas. "Lo siento" volvió a decirle un poco sonrojado.

"Bella, toma el saco para que puedas irte a limpiar" tenía que decir lo que fuera para que se cubriera. Estaba empleando todo mi autocontrol para no mirar su pecho nuevamente.

_Oh Dios, y es de encaje el brassier._

"Pero voy a dañar tu saco" dijo Bella. "Aarrggg… permiso" dijo mientras me rozó al pasar y correr por el pasillo. Me quedé viendo a Emmett quien solo movió sus hombros.

"Bella espera, los baños son mixtos" grité al ir tras ella. Acababa de llegar a la puerta del baño cuando escuché un ligero grito de sorpresa.

"Hola guapa" conozco esa voz, James. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Bella en el lavabo tratando de cubrirse mientras James se le acercaba.

Aclaré mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia. Mis ojos estaban fijos en las manos de James que parecían querer posarse sobre Bella. Sentí mi pecho vibrar con un ligero gruñido acompañado de un impulso de cuidar algo que creía mío; esto jamás me había ocurrido.

"Bella, puedes limpiarte en mi baño" dije con firmeza para que James me escuchara.

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras contenía las lágrimas. Se veía tan vulnerable. Le volví a ofrecer mi chaqueta, que esta vez acepto al pasar junto a mí dándome las gracias al salir del baño.

"Vaya, ¿tu nuevo juguete Cullen?" dijo James en un tono burlón.

"No, es mi nueva secretaria", le respondí casi gruñendo.

"Mucho mejor" dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios.

Volví a sentir ese impulso protector, como un resorte a punto de saltar. "Mantente lejos de ella James" le dije al acercarme un poco.

"Está bien, tu primero" me respondió, "pero, cuando la hayas hecho a un lado, como siempre yo juntaré las piezas". El canalla, siempre aceptaba los segundos platos. No que me importara; pero esto es diferente… eso creo.

Me reí. Bella no parecía ser de las que caen por un tipo como James. Al menos parece demasiado lista.

¿Dónde me deja eso a mí?

"Lo dudo" le contesté girando sobre mis talones para salir del baño.

_¿Será que la gente me ve como a James? Incluso él sabía lo que puedo hacer a una persona como Bella._ Negando mi pensamiento con la cabeza me dirigí a mi oficina.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me acerqué al baño. Podía oír el agua correr en el lavamanos. Golpeé la puerta suavemente, "¿Bella?"

Un leve lloriqueo rompió el silencio, "Lo siento no tengo ropa que usar ahora."

Oh, Dios, ella está ahí dentro en solo un brassier o mejor, quizá sin nada. Tuve que sacudir mi cuerpo para tranquilizarme.

_Imbécil, está llorando._

"Mi hermana Alice, algunas veces deja algo en mi closet, puedes ponerte algo de ella:" dije esperando una respuesta. Escuché que cerraba la llave y el seguro de la puerta al ser abierto. Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Bella entreabrió la puerta mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Traía puesto mi saco el cual mantenía cerrado con una de sus manos mientras que en la otra sostenía el brassier y la blusa mojada. Parecía no saber qué hacer con su ropa.

_¡¡¡¡¡Carajo, carajo, y más, bajo mi saco no trae con nada puesto!!!!!_

Intentaba inútilmente sacar de mi cabeza la idea de quitarle el saco para tener mejor vista de su pecho.

"Gracias" dijo Bella, ayudándome a borrar esas ideas de mi mente. Asentí con la cabeza mientras le enseñaba el closet. Caminó frente a mí y abrió la puerta. La escuché tomar aire cuando se dio cuenta que era más bien un vestidor. Le enseñé la parte dónde Alice guardaba sus cosas. Pulgarcita piensa que es la dueña de mi vestidor.

"¿Qué hora es Edward?" preguntó Bella.

Yo pretendía revisar unos documentos en la computadora y arreglar algunas cosas sobre mi escritorio intentando dejar de imagina que saldría desnuda del vestidor.

"Son diez para las nueve" le respondí mientras fijaba la vista en la pantalla.

"Estoy intentado apurarme, pero tengo un ligero problema… ¿Qué tu hermana es pequeña? Nada me queda" dijo Bella frustrada. Me reí.

"Si es bastante chaparra" le respondí todavía riendo. Internamente estaba muy agradecido pues lo que se pusiera le quedaría ajustado a su delicioso cuerpo. Dándome más combustible para alimentar mis fantasías.

"Está bien, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr" dijo Bella mientras salía, traía puesto un sweater de lana azul en cuello V y manga tres cuartos, que realmente se le veía ajustado. El color hacía una combinación maravillosa con lo claro de su piel. El azul es ahora mi color favorito.

"Te pagaré la tintorería del saco, está húmedo" dijo Bella mientras mordía su labio y en sus manos sostenía su ropa. Yo deseaba que la ropa no fuese lo único húmedo.

"No es necesario Bella, Emmett pagará lo mío, y lo tuyo si te parece", le dije con una sonrisa buscando que no se sintiera culpable.

"¿Necesitas algo para la siguiente cita?" preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

"Sí, ¿podrías quedarte y tomar apuntes?"

"Se taquigrafía por lo que puedo registrar todo lo que se diga" me respondió mientras se balanceaba nerviosamente de un pie al otro. "En mi computadora tengo el programa".

"Me parece perfecto. Cuando lleguen, toca y hazlos pasar" le dije mirando nuevamente mi computadora.

"Eso haré. Gracias nuevamente Edward" me dijo Bella mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. Intenté respirar profundamente para aclarar mi mente.

_¿Cómo puede una mujer verse tan sexy e indefensa al mismo tiempo? La combinación me hace desearla aún más._

* * *

**PDV B**

Me dirigí a mi escritorio para preparar mi computadora para la primera cita del día. Mentalmente me felicité por un trabajo bien hecho. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, todo menos ese tipo, James. Sentí un leve escalofrío al recordar cómo me veía.

"¿Cómo salió Bella?" susurró Emmett desde la puerta de mi oficina.

"Perfecto" respondí riendo suavemente. Emmett volteó a ver sobre su hombro y dirigirse hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Edward. Se acercó a la puerta, supongo queriendo escuchar algo.

Cuando pareció satisfecho se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, gracias", le dije mientras encendía la computadora y buscaba el programa que necesitaba para la cita.

"Ahora, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés invitada al club, ¿cierto?" me preguntó Emmett queriendo confirmar el plan.

"Sí, tu hermana y Rosalie están listas para completar la siguiente parte del plan antes de que se marche por la tarde" le respondí mientras checaba mi agenda. "Podrá irse antes de las cuatro, así que tendrán que estar aquí un poco antes. ¿Podrías avisarles?"

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba de la silla, "Buena suerte" me dijo riendo.

No necesito suerte. Solo necesito que Edward vuelva a decir 'Oh Dios Santo' otra vez.

_Como, ¿de dónde vino eso?_

Edward Cullen es demasiado sexy para su propio bien; y eso no va facilitar mi trabajo para nada.

* * *

**PDV E**

Mi cabeza seguía llena con imágenes de Bella, sobretodo de verla salir completamente desnuda del vestidor. Se acerca hacia mí, su mano se dirige al palillo que sostiene su pelo, lo toma y deja caer sus largos rizos castaños sobre sus hombros y cuello.

_Perfecto, ahora no me voy a poder levantar de la silla para saludar al posible cliente._ Necesito sacarla de mi mente.

Empecé a imaginar a quién podría llamar, Rebecca, Jaime… no quizá alguien nuevo. Mejor aún, buscaré a alguien en el club esta noche.

El golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, que fueron de vuelta a Bella quien avanzaba seguida de dos hombres de unos treinta y tantos años.

Uno tenía cabello negro corto y unos profundos ojos azules, mientras que el otro de cabello castaño claro tenía los ojos verdes. El de pelo obscuro se acercó a Bella y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza.

Una rabia ilógica cruzó mi cuerpo mientras se volvía a acercar a ella provocando que se sonrojara otra vez y mordiera su labio inferior. Mis ojos se cerraron ligeramente al mirarlos. Bella al darse cuenta de mi mirada, bajó la vista y se alejó del cliente.

"Sr, Cullen, le presento a Michael Blake" Bella señaló con su mano al hombre de ojos verdes. "Y este, es David Grey". Me levanté ligeramente de mi silla para estrechar sus manos con fuerza, sobretodo la del hombre que tan obviamente mostró su interés por Bella.

Bella tomó una silla que colocó ligeramente atrás de mi lado izquierdo, se acomodó y puso su computadora sobre sus rodillas descubiertas.

El aroma que venía de su piel era intoxicante, una especie de flores dulces que no podía explicar, pero se sentía cálido. Sonrío una impresionante sonrisa y asintiendo con su cabeza me indicó que estaba lista.

Empezamos a repasar algunos de los detalles del proyecto para un restaurante bar de cinco pisos en el centro de Seattle. Podía escuchar el leve golpeteo del tecleo de Bella tras de mí, y sonreí, al menos por ahora estaba cerca de mí.

Más tarde la quiero moviéndose bajo de mí mientras… carajo. Tengo que dejar de pensar eso de ella por ahora. Me intenté acomodar en mi silla consciente de que Bella podría darse cuenta de mi "situación".

De vez en cuando veía al Sr Grey mirar hacia donde estaba Bella mientras su socio hablaba. Yo podía con el rabillo del ojo entender sus miradas. Tal parece que hacía algo de frío en mi oficina.

_Carajo, casi puedo probar sus endurecidos pezones en mi lengua. ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer?_

Me levanté mientras el Sr. Blake seguía parloteando sobre cambios estructurales y requerimientos del ayuntamiento.

Me dirigí al termostato para ajustarlo. "Lo siento pero se siente un poco de _frío_ aquí" Mi vos enfatizó la palabra frío para el beneficio de Bella. Funcionó ya que pareció sorprenderse y reacomodarse en su silla de forma que la computadora impidiera ver su pecho.

Tanto como quería ver sus dulces pezones buscando mi atención, no quería que el imbécil los viera.

Habían transcurrido veinte minutos más cuando los señores Grey y Blake se levantaron para marchase. Bella caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina para despedirlos.

Antes de salir, el señor Grey le dio su tarjeta a Bella quién al tomarla se sonrojó y se quedó mirando hacia abajo.

_¿Qué coños es eso?_

_¡Eso sí que no! Ella no le va a hablar a ese imbécil presumido._

Educadamente Bella asintió con la cabeza y el señor Grey se marchó. Estaba a punto de salir de mi oficina cuando aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención, de inmediato volteó a verme.

"¿Necesitas algo más Edward?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Si, por favor toma asiento". Bella mordió su labio, cerró la puerta y regresó hacia mi escritorio. Se sentó el silla frente a el sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre su computadora.

"Bella te agradecería si evitaras salir con posibles y actuales clientes además de empleados de la empresa. No está bien visto". Le dije mientras alzaba la mirada de mi escritorio hacia sus ojos. Su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que sus ojos.

"Sr. Cullen, quiero recordarle que el incidente de esta mañana no fue mi culpa", se detuvo antes de continuar mientras su piel parecía arder de rabia.

"Tampoco es mi culpa tener que usar un sweater que me queda pequeño. De igual forma no es culpa mía que los hombres que acechan los baños y los que son posibles clientes de su compañía sean cerdos. Acepté su tarjeta para no arriesgar sus negociaciones. No tengo la menor intención de quedármela. No estoy de acuerdo en ser acusada de actuar como una mujer ligera, en especial por situaciones fuera de mi control" cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que seguía viéndome fijamente.

Alcé mi ceja. Me lanzaba puñales con la vista mientras se levantaba de la silla para marcharse.

Al llegar a la puerta se volteó, "Además, Sr. Cullen, le puedo recordar que usted también se dio cuenta de mi pequeño problema, lo que significa que no es usted un caballero. Y dudo mucho que un "Oh Dios Santo" sea la forma de expresarse de una mujer de _su _oficina cuando su blusa permite ver lo que está debajo." Casi gruñó lo último mientras azotaba la puerta.

Coño, tiene carácter y lo sacó conmigo. Y, claro que se dio cuenta de lo que dije antes.

_Carajo, soy un perfecto idiota._

* * *

**PDV B**

_Coño, eso no estuvo nada bien._

Primero ese asqueroso güero imbécil del baño, afortunadamente Edward apareció para ayudarme. No es que lo necesitara, pero sabía que me venía siguiendo.

Luego ese horrible señor Grey, eso si que no me lo esperaba; Edward no tiene por qué culparme a mí, pero tal parece que lo hizo.

Me pregunté porqué decidió ayudarme en el baño y de nuevo en la oficina.

_Hmm... A menos que sea algo más. ¿Podrían ser celos? No, es muy pronto para que sienta eso._ Aunque es la explicación a su reacción con el señor Grey. Decidí que lo mejor sería hacer una prueba, por si acaso.

_Esta noche._

Ahora tenía que concentrarme en el resto del día y en seguir un poco molesta con él, con la esperanza de provocar un poco más su deseo. Solo hace falta la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie.

* * *

**PDV E**

El resto del día Bella siguió distante, negándose a permanecer en mi oficina una vez que un cliente había salido. No me miraba a los ojos y se dirigía a mí en tono firme diciéndome Sr. Cullen.

Al menos mi papá y mi hermano podrían estar tranquilos, no habría otra demanda laboral. Era de esperar que arruinara yo las cosas justo el primer día.

Cuando volví de un almuerzo rápido en la cafetería al otro lado de la calle, noté que Bella se había cambiado el sweater. Ahora usaba uno igualmente azul pero que le quedaba mucho mejor, aunque no mostraba la suave piel de su pecho. Desee poder verlo nuevamente.

"Bella", quería continuar pero me interrumpió.

"Señorita Swan" me corrigió en tono firme.

_Sí, que sigue enojada._

"Srta. Swan" dije en el mismo tono, "¿Cómo está mi agenta para el resto del día?"

"Tiene una cita para el proyecto Mendoza en veinte minutos, se planeó que dure una hora y media Sr. Cullen. El esto del día está libre. ¿Necesitará que tome notas durante su junta?"

"Si, Srta. Swan…" quería al menos disculparme; pero no pude,pues fui interrumpido antes de poder empezar. Dos de mis grandes dolores de cabeza decidieron venir a ver a Bella.

Magnífico, esto es justo lo que necesitaba, que _ellas_ se hagan sus amigas. Tal pareciera que no tuvieran amigas.

"Hola… Emmett nos comentó que había alguien nuevo. Soy Alice Whitlock, la hermana menor de los Cullen", Alice se acercó a Bella con la mano extendida. Bella inmediatamente sonrío y tomó la mano de mi hermana adoptiva de apenas 1.50 de estatura y pelo negro corto.

"Soy Bella Swan, es un placer conocerte" le respondió Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera desde esta mañana.

"Yo soy Rosalie McCarty, la esposa de Emmett", dijo Rosalie al extender su mano, la cual Bella tomó al levantarse de su silla.

"Encantada de conocerte. Debo decirte que eres tan hermosa como dijo Emmett" comentó Bella con otra sonrisa.

"Gracias, estoy segura que nos vamos a llevar muy bien" comentó Rosalie devolviendo la sonrisa a Bella.

_Wow, esto no sucede a menudo._

Justo cuando Bella daba la vuelta a su escritorio Alice silbó.

"Wow, mira esas piernas" Alice ya las estaba mirando y Rosalie decidió hacer lo mismo.

"Tienes que decirme dónde te depilas, nunca había visto piernas más suaves" dijo Alice admirada.

"Ya no lo hago, hace tiempo fui a una depilación permanente con láser" respondió Bella sonrojándose.

"Oh dios, siempre he querido hacer eso, ¿vale la pena?" preguntó Rosalie mientras lentamente acercaba su mano a la pierna de Bella pidiendo permiso para tocarla. Bella accedió y Alice siguió el ejemplo.

_¡Por todos los cielos!, ahora la están tocando._

"Yo creo que sí", respondió Bella con un movimiento de sus hombros.

"Tu piel está tan suave como la seda, pero creo que aún mejor" le dijo Rosalie a Bella mientras su mano recorría el muslo.

Se me salió un pequeño grito de sorpresa que intenté disimular como un estornudo mientras literalmente corrí a mi oficina y cerré la puerta.

_¡¡Carajo, esa es una imagen que quedará grabada en mis ojos para el resto de mi vida!!_

Intenté respirar con calma mientras me mojaba la cara para tranquilizarme. Mientras mi mente deseaba que fuera mi mano la que tocara la piel de su muslo.

_Coño, eso no me está ayudando._

* * *

**PDV B**

Alice, Rosalie y yo vimos a Edward dirigirse a su oficina tras su grito-estornudo.

Reímos en silencio.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, a toda marcha con Torturando a Edward 101" añadió Alice.

"Esto estuvo bien, pero fue un imbécil hace rato, algo que no voy a tolerar señoras", les advertí.

"Oh no, ¿qué hizo?", preguntó Alice con ojos preocupados.

"Asumió que me acostaría con sus clientes o empleados después de que dos tipos se me acercaran cuando yo ni siquiera los había mirado"

"No parece que estés hablando de Edward", dijo Rosalie sorprendida. "Nunca ha estado en contra de las aventuras en la oficina, de hecho participa en ellas casi siempre".

Yo ya sabía esto. Una de las zonzas de la oficina ya se me había acercado en el cuarto de copiado. Estaba muy a disgusto por que no le ofrecieron el puesto a ella.

"¿No creo que haya estado celoso, tu sí Rose?", Alice preguntó intentando comprender las acciones de su hermano.

"Para nada", respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, confirmando mi sospecha de que los celos no son un sentimiento que Edward haya mostrado jamás. Si este es el caso, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en su oficina hace rato?

"Muy bien chicas, las veré en el club alrededor de las diez", les recordé.

"Mejor aún, vamos a cenar antes y luego nos reuniremos con los hombres en el club" sugirió Alice.

"Uummm…no creo..." respondí al ver a Alice quien estaba haciendo un puchero con ojos tristes.

"Está bien, por lo general no socializo con la familia. Tal parece que ustedes no me van a dar esa oportunidad" contesté de no muy buen modo. "Váyanse ya, entren a ver a Edward antes de que llegue su próxima cita".

Rosalie y Alice se despidieron de mi con un saludo y guiñándome el ojo después de ponernos de acuerdo sobre la cena y cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Edward tras ellas.

Tenía idea de que Alice siempre consigue lo que quiere con su maldito puchero.

* * *

**PDV E**

Mi frustración e irritación aumentaron cuando vi entrar a Rosalie y Alice a mi oficina.

"Hey Edward, solo queríamos avisarte que…" comenzó Alice mientras se sentaba frente a mí, "los veremos a ustedes en el club más tarde, ya que Rosalie y yo vamos a cenar con Bella."

"Van a cenar con Bella", mi voz no parecía preguntar.

"Si, acaba de mudarse, así que la invitamos" me respondió Alice casi saltando en la silla, siempre está tan animada.

"¿No me digan que también la invitaron al club?"

_Por favor digan que no._

"Por supuesto que sí Edward, aún no tiene amigos aquí" fue Rosalie quien confirmó mis temores.

"¿Acaso es un problema esto Edward?" preguntó Alice mirándome con sus grandes ojos miel.

"No."

"Muy bien pues, te veremos en el club" dijo Alice ilusionada mientras casi bailaba hasta la puerta con Rosalie tras de ella.

_No me puedo imaginar a Bella en un club, pero, podría ayudarme a meterme bajo su falda más rápido._

Saqué esas ideas de mi menta justo cuando Bella me avisaba que mi siguiente cita acababa de llegar.

"Adelante", respondí.

Un par de horas más y me podría ir temprano. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar una cerveza y dormir unas horas antes de salir en la noche. Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al escritorio de Bella, quien trabajaba en la computadora.

"Srta. Swan, gracias por facilitar las cosas de manera que pueda salir hoy antes de las cuatro" le dije intentando sonar sincero.

"Es mi trabajo Sr. Cullen" respondió educadamente sin mirarme.

"Pues está usted haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Mmm." Quería seguir cuando ella aclaró su garganta.

"Guárdeselo Sr. Cullen. Ya he escuchado sobre usted y no espero una disculpa" dijo en tono cortante.

"Quizá no deba creer todo lo que escucha Srta. Swan" le respondí molesto.

"Quizá usted no deba sacar conclusiones", me contestó.

"Quizá usted debería traer un saco a la oficina"

"Quizá usted debería de asegurarse de mantener sus ojos en mi cara en vez de mi pecho y mis piernas, señor".

_Odio que me digan señor, me siento tan viejo._

"No se crea usted tanto", le respondí.

"Tal vez no deba salir a cenar con su familia ya que está claro que me va a despedir", dijo suavizando su tono y expresión.

"Nunca dije que la fuera a despedir Srta. Swan", dije también con mayor suavidad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Bella se levantó de su silla.

"Ya terminé mi trabajo del día, ¿me puedo retirar?" me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Sí", le respondí mientras pasaba a mi lado, embriagándome con su olor. "¿La verá mi familia más tarde?" le pregunté deseando que no se marchara aún.

"No lo he decidido". Se detuvo y volteó hacia mí con sus suaves y profundos ojos.

"¿Qué no ha decidido?"

"Si debo marcharme o quedarme", y con eso dicho, se marchó.

* * *

Gracias por traducir, Bel M.

Revise por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward Cullen, alias 'El Mujeriego'**

**Gracias a lisa89 por ser beta de este capítulo**

**momams está haciendo la traducción, autorizad por la autora.**

**N/T: Cuando haya la necesidad de dejar algo en inglés, ahí mismo incluiré una nota con la traducción al español.**

**Capítulo 3**

**La línea**

¿Había estado pensando en renunciar? ¿Soy realmente tan insoportable? ¿Eran los rumores sobre mí en verdad tan malos?

Sí. No tenía la menor duda de que los rumores que corrían por la oficina asustarían a alguien como Bella.

Todos los hombre y todas las mujeres en la oficina, tendrían algo que decirle acerca de mí. El chisme y los secretos darían la imagen de lo que soy, un mujeriego.

Fue en la universidad donde descubrí que con mi pelo siempre desaliñado y mi cuerpo, gustaba a las chicas y saqué el mayor partido que pude. Desde entonces no he tenido ninguna relación que haya durado más que un par de semanas. Ultimamente, se habían vuelto de una sola noche, y no me quejo.

No es que no quisiera sentir algo por ellas. La mayor parte del tiempo me parecía que todo lo que salía de su boca era porquería que aletargaba mi mente.

En la universidad, fueron muchas más las mujeres que me perseguían a mí, que las que yo quise perseguir, y esto tampoco resultó difícil. No me tomaba mucho tiempo, al llegar a una fiesta o algún bar, cuando la canción cambiaba, ya tenía yo compañera para la velada.

Pasó más de una vez, con algunas mujeres que querían más que pasar una noche juntos; descubría alguna característica o costumbre que me resultaba molesta. No me interesaba tener una relación formal.

No salgo en citas, nunca.

Una vez Emmett señaló que lo que estaba haciendo era inventar excusas para no estar con alguien. Creo que en algunas cosas había tenido razón.

Alice me dijo en otra ocasión que tendría que sentirme solo. Me reí de ella, su preocupación no tenía fundamento alguno. En mi casa había una mujer diferente por lo menos varias veces a la semana. Estaba todo, menos solo.

Pero, últimamente, había empezado a considera que quizá tendría razón. ¿De qué servía que hubiese mujeres entrando y saliendo de mi departamento, si ninguna se quedaba?

Nunca esperé que alguna se quedara. Fue algo que descubrí casi al principio, ninguna se quería quedar. Todas se iban tan pronto habían conseguido lo que querían de mí. Aún cuando yo pensara lo mismo, jamás había comprendido las razones que las hacían irse con tanta prisa.

La verdad era que, aunque estuviese en el centro de un cuarto rodeado de hermosas mujeres, nunca me sentía completo. Estaba solo. No me molestaba. Tanto ellas, como yo, conseguíamos lo que buscábamos. Para algunos podría parecer un círculo vicioso, pero para mí, es la forma en la que manejo las cosas.

No tenía lo que poseía mi familia, pero nunca lo había deseado.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, recordando los eventos del día. Bella era verdaderamente hermosa en el exterior y me encontré queriendo saber si sería igualmente hermosa en su interior.

Sacudí la idea de mi cabeza, ella y yo éramos de mundos distintos. Leyendo su currículum, descubrí que era voluntaria en varias obras de caridad, eventos para recabar fondos y varios hospitales.

Era una buena persona, _desinteresada._

_Alguien como yo la corrompería._

Aunque había considerado la idea, ésta no me había impedido querer acostarme con ella hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento. No quería tener una relación con ella, y no la corrompería si me acostaba con ella - _una sola vez._

Tras unas horas de sueño y un baño, decidí arreglarme. Me puse una camisa gris que Alice me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, con unos jeans obscuros. Me rasuré e intenté que mi pelo se acomodara en forma correcta, pero se volvía a desacomodar de inmediato. Así que tendría que resignarme a mi "pelo sexy" como ya era comúnmente conocido.

Eran las nueve cuando llegué al Club Bloc, ubicado en el corazón de Seattle. Sabía que mi familia ya estaría ahí, y esperaba que también estuviese _ella._

Me di cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando al descubrir que no solo pensé, esperé que ella estuviera ahí.

Por lo general me tomaba mi tiempo antes de llegar a la zona VIP. De vez en cuando me detenía con alguien conocido para tomar una copa o bailar. Esta vez, todo lo que quería era llegar. Tenía que saber si ella estaba ahí.

Esperaba ver a Bella, pero lo que no esperaba era que me dejara sin aliento.

Estaba con Alice y Rosalie observando la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Bella llevaba un vestido negro con tirantes delgados y espalda descubierta, que llegaba a medio muslo, enseñando sus blancas piernas hasta sus diminutos pies en unos zapatos negros con tacón de aguja. Tenía los lados de su pelo recogido hacia atrás, y el resto caía sobre su espalda en amplios rizos que se balanceaban levemente con su movimiento.

Emmett interrumpió mi contemplación cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

"Ey hermano, que bueno que llegaste," dijo en voz alta antes de poner una cerveza en mi mano. Jasper se paró junto a él riendo y movió la cabeza antes de tomar un trago de su vaso.

Las tres damas habían escuchado el saludo de Emmett por supuesto. Alice y Rosalie voltearon a saludarme, pero Bella se paralizó un instante antes de continuar su baile. No volteó ni dijo palabra sobre mi llegada.

"Buenas noches Srita. Swan", dije en tono suave mientras la observaba. Esperaba algún tipo de interacción más allá de su indiferencia.

Dejó de moverse y sobre su hombro pude ver sus delicadas facciones con expresión reservada. "Bella" dijo suavemente, antes de volver la vista a la gente.

Me paré junto a ella, esperando que dejara de bailar, pero no lo hizo. La descarga eléctrica que había sentido cuando toqué su mano llenaba el aire de energía.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música me tentaba y llamaba. Era una sirena en un pequeño vestido negro, cuyo canto solo yo escuchaba.

"¿Esto significa que no vas a renunciar, Bella?" Tenía que preguntarle pues la idea había rondado mi mente toda la tarde, y yo quería una respuesta.

"No soy una persona que renuncie, Sr. Cullen," contestó sin voltearme a ver. "Algunos de los proyectos de su compañía son la razón por la que decidí trabajar en ella."

Su respuesta despertó mi interés. Pensé que necesitaba de un trabajo, como la mayoría de las personas. Su respuesta parecía indicar que eligió nuestra compañía por otras razones además de la estabilidad financiera.

Volteó y me miró alzando la ceja. "No se confunda Sr. Cullen…"

"Edward", la corregí antes de que continuara.

"...Edward, mi situación es buena, así que no necesito trabajar," aclaró. "Sin embargo, su compañía tiene muchos proyectos enfocados a ayudar a instituciones de caridad locales, hospitales infantiles y parques. Quiero ser parte de eso."

"Oh," respondí. Me pregunté que querría decir con que su situación era buena. Era demasiado joven como para tener un colchón lo suficientemente grande como para retirarse. Tal parecía que Bella Swan era un enigma mucho mayor de lo que había supuesto.

Como si necesitara de más razones para desearla, ahora era interesante.

Bella movió la cabeza, no dijo nada y regresó su vista a la pista de baile. Parecía estar perdida en su pensamientos hasta que en sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, giró a mirar a Alice y a Rosalie.

"Chicas, voy a ir a bailar."

Bella volteó hacia mí y se disculpó antes de dirigirse a la pista, seguida de Alice y Rosalie. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella mientras las tres se movían a través de la pista llena.

Ninguna pasó desapercibida, las mujeres las miraban con envidia y los hombres con deseo. Caminaron hacia el centro de la pista y formando un círculo, empezaron a bailar. Veía como bailaba Bella, cómo sus manos se movían lentamente por su pelo y su cuerpo.

_Carajo, desearía que esas fueran mis manos. _Me imaginaba pegado a ella mientras nos movíamos juntos siguiendo el ritmo. Sus curvas se acomodarían tan bien contra mi cuerpo; tan suave y tibia, y mi nariz presionando su sien mientras respiraría su exquisito aroma.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa Edward?" me preguntó Emmett mientras veía a Bella bailando, concentrada en la música. Negué con la cabeza y me terminé la cerveza, no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando.

Emmett no entendería mi situación. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que me golpearía. No querría tener que volver a pasar por lo que ocurrió con mi última asistente.

"No puedes dejar que tu deseo por ella gane Edward," dijo Jasper al parase junto a mí.

"No se de qué estás hablando," dije. El tono de mi voz me hizo darme cuenta que la única que podría negarme lo que quería era ella.

En este momento, todo lo que quería era a ella.

"Quiere decir que no puedes intentar meterte bajo su ropa," dijo Emmett con todo de acusación. "Papá ya te dijo que si volvemos a tener una queja tuya te quitará del puesto de CEO." (n/t CEO Chief Executive Office; en español sería Presidente de la Compañía)

Giré los ojos. Ya parece que mi papá me va a correr. "Voy a ver si encuentro compañía para esta noche."

Lo que que realmente necesitaba, era encontrar a mi siguiente conquista y largarme de este lugar.

Me tomé un trago de algún licor transparente antes de dirigirme al bar para ver si alguien llamaba mi atención. Desafortunadamente, lo único que me llamó la atención fueron Bella y el tipo que tenía puestas las manos sobre sus caderas.

Cerré los puños y estaba a punto de irme, para no tener que verla con él. Quería yo tener mis manos en sus caderas, no un pequeño imbécil como ese. Seguí observándolos a los dos, fijando mi mirada en ellos. Parecía que ella se la estaba pasando bien, recargada en él. Yo tendría que ser contra el que se recargara. ¿Que coños me estaba deteniendo?

Me empecé a levantar de mi asiento en el bar cuando una rubia platinada con busto falso talla D se paró frente a mí. "Edward, querido," dijo. Su tono gangoso me hizo respingar.

Ugh, Lauren.

Tuve que resistir la tentación de girar los ojos, y le sonreí educadamente. Lauren había estado intentando que la llevara a mi casa un largo rato ya. Hasta yo tenía mis límites. Hoy había sacado todas sus armas. Traía algo que apenas podía considerase un vestido en tono rosa chillón.

¿Sigue estando de moda el rosa chillón?

"Hola Lauren", respondí. Mis ojos pasaron por la pista de baile, donde vi a Bella que seguía bailando con el mismo tipo. Decidí mirar más de cerca. "¿Te gustaría bailar?", le pregunté a Lauren, cuyos ojos se abrieron ante la idea. Me estremecí ligeramente.

Lauren, un poco sorprendida, asintió; así que nos dirigimos al centro de la pista.

Noté que el resto de mi familia estaba ahí. Alice y Jasper bailaban abrazados, y Emmett y Rosalie necesitaban irse a algún lugar privado. Bella me vio cuando tomé la mano de Lauren y empecé a bailar.

Bella me sonrió antes de regresar su atención al tipo con el que bailaba. Lo abrazó mientras el veía dentro de su vestido. Intentaba no ver la curva de sus apetitosas caderas bailando seductivamente. Sin embargo, sus movimientos lograron que mis ojos se mantuvieran fijos en ella, como un león listo para saltar sobre su presa.

Bella soltó a su compañero y se dio la vuelta, recargando su cuerpo contra el de él. Me sorprendió mirándola pero no moví mis ojos. Aún cuando sabía que debería de voltear la mirada, no podía. Parecía que sus ojos tenían control absoluto sobre mí.

De pronto, estaba siguiendo sus movimientos, como si estuviéramos bailando juntos. Sus ojos se fijaron en todo mi cuerpo antes de regresar a los míos. Este hecho me hizo descubrir que tenía gran confianza en sí misma.

Carajo, la quiero.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en los suyos cuando sentí los brazos de Lauren empezar a recorrer mi pecho. Mi escalofrío fue visible y no en una buena forma. Bella se rió en silencio y sonrió, intuyendo lo que pasaba. Guiñó el ojo y se volteó hacia el tipo con el que bailaba. El se había inclinado para susurrar en su oído. Cada uno se fue por su lado y cuando ella pasó a mi lado, su mano recorrió mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer, en una buena forma.

La vi dirigirse sola de vuelta al área VIP. Me disculpé con una muy decepcionada Lauren, al mismo tiempo que mi familia me veía con curiosidad mientras caminaba al área VIP. Al llegar vi que estaba platicando con una mesera rubia. Gemí internamente, era Tanya.

"Eres la nueva secretaria de Edward," dijo Tanya. "¿Oíste lo que le pasó a la última?" Antes de que Bella pudiera responder o Tanya darle cualquier información, aclaré mi garganta. Tanya se volteó y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tanya, no te corresponde a ti andar contando rumores de los mejores clientes de tu jefe," dije en tono suave pero firme.

"Eso ya lo se Edward, solo quería contarle acerca de una de las mujeres de tu pasado."

"¿Cuando te conquistó a ti?" preguntó Bella indiferente. Tanya giró rápidamente, una con la mano en un puño a su lado.

"No voy a darle peso a esa pregunta contestándola." dijo Tanya.

"Y sin embargo sientes la necesidad de soltar todo el chisme a la nueva cara con la familia Cullen." Bella respondió. Su cara permanecía tranquila, como si la discusión o el hecho de que Tanya estuviese casi encima de ella no fueran de gran importancia.

El rostro de Tanya empezó a tomar color y parecía que estaba a punto de golpear a Bella. Bella tenía la barbilla en alto mientras yo me acercaba un poco por si acaso tuviese que intervenir. Tanya estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Bella la detuvo.

"Guárdate tus comentarios. Que alguien más se encargue de esta área, o voy a tener que hablar con David yo misma."

Tanya se sorprendió cuando Bella nombró al dueño del club, pero su rostro mostraba enojo antes de marcharse.

"¿Cómo es que conoces a David Cortez?" le pregunté con curiosidad mientras me acercaba.

Bella rió y se enrojeció ligeramente. "Trabajé para él y salí con su hermano cuando estaban en California."

"¿Estás en buenos términos con él?" no quería sonar chismoso, pero estaba intrigado.

"Si, toda la familia me quiere. Le rompí el corazón, pero seguimos siendo amigos." Bella se encogió de hombros al responder y tomar un vaso con un líquido transparente del que bebió lentamente.

"Por alguna razón, no me cuesta trabajo creerlo," dije al sentarme junto a ella en un moderno sillón azul.

"Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Tanya. Esta comportándose de forma irracional."

"No puedes culparla, Edward. Por lo que he escuchado en la oficina, tiene toda la razón en estar molesta. Sin embargo, su enojo hacia mí era injustificado."

"¿Qué escuchaste en la oficina?" tenía que preguntar. Quería saber qué había averiguado hasta ahora.

"La expresión 'Wham bam thank you ma'am' me viene a la mente." Bella se rió mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

"No debes creer todo lo que escuchas Bella."

"Por favor, incluso tu hermana aceptó que eres un caza mujeres, Edward. Emmett empleó la frase 'Mas de un billón servidas' para describirte." comentó Bella.

"Espera un momento. ¿Le preguntaste a mi familia sobre mí?" le pregunté. Me sentía al mismo tiempo honrado y molesto de que mi propia familia chismorreara sobre mí.

"Ya te había dicho, no he formado mi propia opinión," dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el riel. "Quería saber si valdría la pena quedarme."

"¿Y lo que dijo mi familia no te hizo considerar salir huyendo?" le pregunté, colocándome a su lado.

"No se quién eres, así que no puedo juzgarte," explicó Bella mientras observaba a la gente en la pista. "Pero hasta ahora, parece que tienen razón."

"Me gustaría una oportunidad para demostrar que están equivocados." No tenía idea de lo que me había hecho decir eso, pero ya era tarde para retractarme.

"Estoy segura que esa frase te funcionó con tu última conquista, pero no conmigo," dijo segura.

"Ya lo veremos," susurré, más para mí.

"Ven, vamos a bailar," dijo al tomar mi mano entre las suyas. El contacto repentino, me tomó por sorpresa, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido mi cuerpo. Bella se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Lo siento, ha de haber sido estática," dijo suavemente. Me jaló fuera de ahí hacia la pista. Desde ahí la guié yo a través de la gente hasta casi el centro del lugar.

Bella sonrió y se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música. Me acerqué un poco más para poder seguir sus movimientos. Sonrió y colocó sus manos en mis brazos, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Lentamente, coloqué mis manos en su pequeña cintura. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la música. Observé sus expresiones faciales mientras sus pequeñas manos se movían por mis brazos hasta mis hombros. Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada con la mía. Cambió la canción y cuando escuchó la letra empezó a sonreír.

Bella se acercó más a mí y con una sonrisa en los labios empezó a cantar. Me encantó ver cómo se movían sus labios, eran solo uno de los hermosos atributos de su cara.

(N/T Debajo de cada estrofa está la traducción, pues la interacción de Bella y Edward tiene que ver con la letra de la canción)

_**Future sex love sound **_

_**Yeah. **_

Sonido futuro de sexo y amor

yeah

_**You know what you want **_

_**And that makes you just like me **_

_**See everybody says you're hot, baby**_

_**But can you make it hot for me?**_

_**Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back**_

_**Don't worry, girl**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy**_

_**So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl**_

_**Daddy's on a mission to please**_

sabes que quieres

y eso te hace como yo

ves a todos decir que estás bien nena

pero ¿puedes hacerlo bueno para mí?

dicen que si estás pensando en esperar

no te preocupes niña

por que lo voy a hacer tan fácil

así que acércate un poco más a mí nena

papi tiene la misión de complacer

Bella soltó mis hombros y girando recargó su cuerpo contra el mío. Mantuve mis manos en su cintura, no quería sobrepasarme. Agradecí el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

_**Wait a second**_

_**She's hopped up on me**_

_**I've got her in my zone**_

_**Her body's pressed up on me**_

_**I think she's ready to blow**_

_**Must be my future sex love sound**_

_**And when it goes down**_

_**Baby all you gotta do is...**_

espera un segundo

brincó sobre mí

la tengo en mi área

su cuerpo recargado en mí

creo que está lista para explotar

debe ser el sonido futuro de sexo y amor

y cuando va hacia abajo

nena todo lo que tienes que hacer

_**Just tell me which way you like that**_

_**All you gotta do is**_

_**Tell me which way you like that**_

_**Do you like it like this?**_

_**Do you like it like that?**_

_**Tell me which way you like that**_

_**Tell me which way you like that**_

solo dime cómo lo quieres

todo lo que tienes que hacer

dime de que forma lo quieres

¿te gusta así?

¿te gusta eso?

dime de que forma lo quieres

dime de que forma lo quieres

Bella volvió a girar hasta quedar frente a mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y su pecho contra el mío. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y contuve un gemido. Carajo, se siente tan suave.

_**You can't stop, baby**_

_**You can't stop once you've turned me on**_

No te puedes tener nena

no te puedes detener una vez que me hiciste empezar

Bella me miró mientras mordía su labio inferior. Se veía tan irresistible, y yo realmente quería mordisquear su labio.

_**And your enemy are your thoughts, baby**_

_**So just let 'em go**_

_**'Cause all I need is a moment alone**_

_**To give you my tongue**_

Y tus enemigos son tus pensamientos nena

solo déjalos ir

pues todo lo que necesito es un momento solos

para darte mi lengua

Su lengua recorrió su labio mientras seguía cantando. El deseo de juntar mis labios a los suyos se estaba volviendo incontrolable, y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

_**And put you out of control**_

_**And after you let it in**_

_**We'll be skin to skin**_

_**It's just so natural**_

y quitarte el control

después de dejarlo ir

estaremos piel contra piel

será tan natural

Volvió a girar, pero esta vez, recargó todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y lentamente las empezó a mover. Disfruté la suave curva y el calor de su cadera donde se detuvo. Sus manos dejaron ahí a las mías, movió una hacia mi hombro colocándola bajo la tela de mi camisa, me empezó a arañar con suavidad.

_Coño, me está volviendo loco. No puedo más. Necesito tenerla más cerca._

Envolví su cintura entre mis brazos y empecé a frotar mi cadera contra su espalda. No hizo movimiento alguno para detenerme, así que seguí moviéndome, seguro de que sentía lo que me estaba causando. Mi pulsante miembro, encerrando tras mis pantalones, quería sentir algo de fricción; el magnífico cuerpo de Bella resultaba ser el lugar ideal para encontrarla.

Todo el día me lo había pasado imaginado cómo se sentiría su cuerpo al moverse contra el mío. Y ahora que la tenía justo donde yo quería, no la iba a dejar ir. Empecé a murmurar el coro en su oído.

_**Do you like it like this?**_

_**Do you like it like that?**_

_**Tell me which way you like it**_

_**Tell me which way you like it**_

¿te gusta así?

¿te gusta eso?

dime de que forma lo quieres

dime de que forma lo quieres

Bella se apoyó justo donde lo deseaba y no pude detener el gemido que escapó de mis labios. Se rió y volvió a repetir el movimiento, demostrándome que estaba en lo correcto, ella sabía lo que me estaba haciendo.

Si iba a jugar conmigo, le tendría que regresar el favor. Moví mis manos de su cadera para deslizarlas por las curvas de su cuerpo. Suavemente rocé los costados de su busto mientras me dirigía hacia abajo, a la orilla de su vestido, donde sentí la piel sedosa de sus muslos. No me detuvo. Es más gimió ligeramente. Ahora me tocaba reír a mí.

Cuando terminó la canción, se giró a verme nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios carnosos. Bella se paró de puntas y moviendo sus labios hacia un lado de mi cara, susurró en mi oído.

"Ese es el único sonido amoroso que escucharás de mí, Edward," dijo burlona y se rió seguramente por la expresión decepcionada que habría en mi rostro.

"Ven, necesito un trago," dije antes de empezarme a reír también. Tomé su mano y me dirigí al área VIP.

Alice y Rosalie estaban bailando sobre la mesa. Alice nos vio y llamó a Bella.

"Bella, ven a bailar con nosotras," la animó Alice, pero Bella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Emmett.

"Dame un trago por favor," le dijo a Emmett que tenía una botella de tequila y los vasos frente a él. Llenó un vaso y se lo dio a Bella, que puso un poco de sal en su muñeca, y mientras me miraba, la lamió lentamente antes de tomarse el tequila.

Coño, eso estuvo muy caliente.

Emmett se rió cuando Bella arrugó la cara y le entregó un limón, que chupó antes de tirar a la basura.

"Muy bien, ahora estoy lista," dijo Bella al unirse a Alice y Rosalie. Moví la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme después de haber bailado con Bella, y me senté junto a Emmett, sirviéndome un trago. Miré a las chicas bailar y moverse con la música. Las tres se rieron con ganas cuando se dieron cuenta del poco espacio que había sobre la mesa.

Bella se bajó y se sentó junto a Jasper, Alice y Rosalie le pidieron que regresara con ellas, pero se negó.

"Lo siento chicas, pero no me voy a arriesgar a caerme de la mesa con estos tacones."

"Bueno Bella, háblanos de ti," dijo Jasper mientras veía a Alice bailar en la mesa.

"No hay mucho que decir. Acabo de llegar a Seattle. Nací y crecí en un pueblito a unas cuantas horas de aquí. Cuando tuve suficiente edad, me fui a California buscando sol. Ahí cursé la universidad. Regresé a Forks cuando murieron mis papás, pero el pueblo es demasiado pequeño para mí, así que me mudé aquí."

"Siento mucho lo de tus papás, Bella," dijo Emmett antes de tomar otro trago. "¿Dónde estudiaste?"

"Fui a Stanford, tengo una maestría en Literatura Inglesa y una licenciatura en Administración," dijo Bella mientras una mesera se acercaba a preguntarle si quería algo. Le pidió que se acercara más y le dijo algo al oído. La mesera sonrió y asintió.

"Gracias," dijo Bella y la mesera se fue.

"¿Qué diablos haces trabajando como secretaria en Cullen & Cullen Co.?" le preguntó Jasper con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

"Tal como le decía a Edward hace un momento, me gustan algunos de los proyectos de caridad que tiene la compañía; quería formar parte de eso, aunque fuese una pequeña parte." Bella encogió los hombros antes de levantarse y ver hacia la pista.

"Bella, tal parece que el médico con el que estabas platicando, regresó," dijo Alice saltando hacia Bella. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? Parece que está buscando a alguien, quizá a ti."

"Mike. Parece estar tomado." Se quejó Bella.

"¿Y qué mas da?" ofreció Rosalie. "Es médico, ve por él." Apreté mis puños, esperando que Bella no fuera a buscarlo.

"Está bien, iré; pero antes necesito otro trago Emmett." dijo Bella caminado hacia él. Se sentó entre Emmett y yo, tuvo que acomodarse el espacio era pequeño. Su vestido se subió un poco, lo que no pude evitar notar. Bella se tomó el trago, se estremeció un poco y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el limón.

"Muy bien, si no regreso, los veré a todos después y muchas gracias por las bebidas," dijo Bella al mirarnos a todos. "Gracias por la cena y un excelente rato, chicas. Edward, gracias por el baile." Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cerré los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de seguirla. No era mía. No tenía por qué cuidarla. Podía cuidarse ella sola.

"Edward, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó Alice, sentándose en el lugar de Bella.

"Nada," gruñí.

"Si estás tan preocupado por ella, vela. Sería buena para ti Edward, pero no quiero que vaya a acabar lastimada."

"Yo no la lastimaría."

"No intencionalmente, pero lo harás," murmuró Alice. "Siempre las lastimas." Los otros charlaban entre ellos, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

"¿Soy en verdad tan malo?" pregunté, buscando una respuesta que en realidad no quería.

"Tú me dirás," dijo Alice alzando la ceja en forma inquisitiva.

Encogí los hombros antes de levantarme y salir, después de dar las buenas noches a todos. Fui al baño y me detuve un momento mientras me lavaba las manos. Me di cuenta que el hombre con el que había estado Bella, ahora hablaba con otro.

"Si, es verdaderamente hermosa, ¿viste qué piernas?" Mike dijo orgulloso. "Y qué decir de sus labios, me los puedo imaginar rodeándome."

"Maldito suertudo. Supongo que se irá a casa contigo."

"Eso creo. Para asegurarme, le voy a invitar unos cuantos tragos más."

"Buena suerte."

"Claro, gracias," dijo Mike, mientras el otro tipo se iba y Mike se lavaba las manos. Pasó sus manos por su pelo, se miró al espejo y se marchó.

Terminé rápidamente y me dirigí al bar. Del otro lado vi a Mike pidiendo algo al cantinero. Pasé mi vista por el lugar buscando a Bella, suponiendo que estaría sola.

Estaba a la mitad del lugar, bailando sola. Había varios hombres observándola mientras seguía la música con los ojos cerrados. Un tipo se acercó a ella por atrás y colocó las manos en sus caderas. Se detuvo rápidamente, se volteó y le dijo que no con la cabeza, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y empezó a bailar nuevamente. Tomé un trago, alistándome para ir por ella otra vez, cuando noté que otro tipo quería hacer lo mismo. Ella lo rechazó a él también.

La cola se había empezado a formar. Después del quinto, noté que MIke estaba platicando con una persona de pelo café corto.

Caminé hacia ella y poniendo mis manos en sus caderas le susurré al oído.

"¿Me concedes otro baile?" mi voz grave y suave. Me respondió recargándose contra mí. Estaba listo para otra ronda de coqueteo y juego, pero esta no duró mucho. Mike decidió acercare con las bebidas.

"Hey, Bella, aquí traigo las bebidas."

"Está ocupada bailando conmigo MIke," gruñí mientras la acercaba más a mi. Mike dio un paso hacia atrás y volteó hacia la chica castaña con la que estaba platicando antes.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Bella dejó de bailar y volteó hacia mí.

"No te vas a ir con él. Lo oí en el baño presumiendo de que te llevaría a su casa."

"¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizá eso es lo que quiero?"

"Está tomado, podría lastimarte y ni siquiera lo conoces."

"Es médico y quiero irme con él." discutió.

"No te vas a ir con él." respondí con voz firme.

"¿Qué te importa a ti?" me miró confundida.

No supe como contestar. Mi rostro se suavizó y miré sus ojos cafés confundidos.

"No lo se."

Tenía que irme ahí. Giré en mis talones y me fui sin una mujer en mi brazo o un número telefónico. Tenía que irme antes de hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

Bella Swan iba a causar mi muerte.

-Bella

Vi a Edward salir por la puerta al aire frío de la noche en Seattle.

"Wow, nunca lo había visto salir sin alguien," dijo Alice asombrada junto a mí.

"Eso estuvo increíble," dijo Rosalie.

"¿Viste la expresión en su cara?" dijo Jasper parándose junto a Alice. "Parecía que gato se comió su canario."

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Emmett confundido.

"Significa que está confundido," contesté pensativa. "Quiere más de mí, y eso es algo que no está dispuesto a admitir. También parecía un poco asustado de que podría lastimarme."

Mi cabeza intentaba entender todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. "En otras palabras, se está preguntando quién es y lo que quiere."

Mike, Tyler y Jessica, se acercaron a mí, haciéndome sonreír.

"Bien, ¿qué tal lo hicimos?" preguntó Mike rodeando a con el brazo a Jessica su prometida.

"Perfecto. Escuchó toda tu conversación con Tyler en el baño," le sonreí a mi pasado sujeto y a dos anteriores clientes.

Tyler y Jessica eran los mejores amigos de Mike y me contrataron hace poco más de un año para romperle el corazón a Mike. También le hice ver lo que tenía justo en frente, a Jessica. Ahora estaban juntos, felices y se casarían en un mes.

"Estoy contenta de que las coas hayan resultado así y quizá te necesite otra vez, Mike. Así que a cambio de su ayuda, tal como lo prometí, dos boletos de avión para Hawai." Les entregué los boletos que había sacado de mi bolsa.

"Entonces, ¿quién más va a ayudarte con él?" preguntó Tyler mientras veía al resto de la familia de Edward.

"Algunos de sus familiares me están ayudando y tengo mi arma secreta… Jacob Black."

"¿Te refieres a Jacob Black, socio de Black & Uley Co., y el enemigo número uno de Edward?" me preguntó Emmett poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"Sí, el mismo. Es un antiguo sujeto y me debe. Le presenté a su novia y futura esposa, Nessie."

"¿Cómo va a ayudarte Jacob Black?" preguntó Alice temerosa.

"Oh, ya lo verás," dije.

Poco después me dirigí a la oficina del club. Toqué ligeramente esperando. Me arreglé el vestido y me acomodé el pelo. La puerta se abrió y de inmediato un cuerpo enorme me envolvió.

Respiré con fuerza, intentándome soltar del abrazo de oso. " David, necesito respirar."

Rápidamente me soltó y me miró apenado. "Lo siento Bells," dijo. Sus intensos ojos miel fijos en los míos. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Suspiré y le indiqué el pequeño sillón azul. Nos sentamos y le expliqué que tenía un nuevo sujeto. No estaba muy contento, pues esperaba que hubiese dejado de hacer esto para poder encontrar amor. Quería que encontrara el amor que había conseguido que su hermano Julian encontrara.

"¿Quién es el pobre imbécil?"

"Edward Cullen," dije viendo cómo reaccionaría.

Chifló y movió la cabeza incrédulo. "Bells tienes un buen trabajo en tus manos con Edward."

Asentí y sabía que tenía algo que decirle. No podía explicarlo pero al menos tendría que intentarlo. "David, necesito un favor."

"Lo que sea."

"Necesito que te asegures de que Tanya no vuelva a atender a los Cullen."

"¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que estás celosa?"

Negué con la cabeza, sería una mentirilla blanca.

"No puedo decírtelo todo, pero básicamente, no confío en ella."

"Considéralo hecho entonces."

-Edward

¿Cómo podía una sola mujer hacerme cuestionar toda mi vida? Era una locura. Bella era como cualquier otra mujer.

¿A quién quiero engañar? No es como ninguna otra.

Si lo fuera, no habría pensado dos veces en ella. Le pagué al taxista y me dirigí al onceavo piso del edificio donde está mi departamento.

Me cambié rápidamente y me metí a la cama. Mis pensamientos giraban entorno a Bella y en lo que había sentido al tocarla. Si piel se había sentido suave y cálida, y sus manos habían dejado una curiosa sensación de cosquilleo por donde habían pasado. Me quedé dormido, sabiendo que mis sueños estarían llenos con imagines de ella, y yo les daba la bienvenida feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Cullen, alias 'El Mujeriego'**

**Gracias a Stratan**** por ser beta de este capítulo**

**momams está haciendo la traducción, autorizad por la autora.**

**N/T: Cuando haya la necesidad de dejar algo en inglés, ahí mismo incluiré una nota con la traducción al español.**

**Capítulo 4** **Gimnasio**

**

* * *

**

- Edward -

No fui a ningún lado el sábado, estuve viendo televisión y escuchando música. Alice me llamó para saber si iría al club en la noche, pero le dije que no, que necesitaba un descanso. Se rió y me preguntó si mi equipo estaba aún funcionando.

La verdad es que tenía miedo de que _ella _estuviese ahí. No había dormido bien anoche, después de salir del club. Mis sueños y pensamientos habían sido un nudo enorme con Bella la protagonista y estrella.

Creo que la razón ro la que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es que es intocable. Eso la hace irresistible, eso y su hermoso y justo cuerpecito. Tendría que estar ciego para no apreciar esas curvas.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacármela de la mente. Una vez fuera, no volvería a dedicarle ni un segundo más. De eso no me quedaba duda.

El Plan 'Seduciendo a Bella Swan' estaba en marcha.

**- Bella -**

Alice llamó para decirme que Edward había decidido no ir al club la noche del sábado. Me dijo que era la primera vez en casi dos años. Le respondí que seguramente no se estaba sintiendo bien, pero ella tenía sus dudas. No le dije que yo también tenía las mías. Me quedé en casa el sábado viendo películas viejas y pensando en Edward.

Ya había decidido ir al gimnasio el domingo; con la mudanza había dejado de ir un par de semanas. Mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio más cercano, pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que tomé el caso de Edward Cullen.

La expresión de su cara cuando salió del club el viernes por la noche parecía de duda o dolor, me atrevería incluso a decir que de vulnerabilidad. No había forma en que hubiese debilitado sus defensas tan rápido. Resultaba imposible para alguien como él.

En los seis años y nueve sujetos a mi haber, la persecución había durado semanas, incluso meses antes de que cayeran y se enfrentaran a sus sentimientos.

En ese tiempo, aprendí que ninguno se había realmente enamorado de mí. Se enamoraron de la imagine que había creado para ellos. Por eso resultaba tan fácil encaminarlos hacia la persona indicada. Los nueve sujetos habían encontrado a su pareja, y yo me sentía feliz y orgullosa de ser parte de eso.

Era lo menos que podía hacer para que lo que había pasado con Brianna y Jordan no volviera a suceder nunca más.

Pero Edward era diferente. Tenemos cosas en común, y me sentía físicamente atraída a él, mucho más que con cualquiera en mi pasado. Cuando me tocó había sentido el calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, tanto que quería volverlo a sentir. Por eso no había podido quitarle la vista de encima en el club. La forma en la que me miró… como si yo fuese la única persona ahí. Su aroma me resultaba intoxicante, su voz sensual. Estaba navegando en aguas desconocidas para mí.

¡Carajo! Quiero a Edward Cullen en todas las formas posibles. Estoy metida en un gran lío.

Edward

Decidí ir al gimnasio de mi calle. En vista de que el viernes falté, tendría que reponer el tiempo hoy. Me puse unos shorts de basketball y una playera antes de salir, con mi maleta al hombro, al frío aire de Seattle. Atravesé la puerta y me dirigí de inmediato a mi caminadora favorita, enfrente de la pared de espejos.

Puse la mochila junto a ella, marqué la velocidad e inclinación y empecé con mi rutina. Fue entonces cuando alcé la cara y gemí, no lo pude evitar.

Ahí en el reflejo frente a mí estaba Bella, en un pequeño top deportivo negro y unos pequeñísimos shorts azules. Tenía el pelo en una coleta que dejaba ver la suave piel de su cuello. Gemí de nuevo al ver cómo brillaba su piel sudorosa.

_¡Idiota ve para allá, es el momento ideal para poner en marcha el plan!_

Detuve la caminadora y me cambié a la que estaba junto a Bella. No me había visto aún, estaba viendo algo en su iPod. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, quería que me viera. Ajusté la máquina y re-inicié mi rutina. Volteé a verla, pero aún no había alzado la cara.

"Bella" dije de manera que sonar a pregunta. Volteó a verme y sus profundos ojos cafés se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró al rededor, cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió.

"Hola Edward," dijo un poco confundida. "¿Vives cerca?"

"En esta misma cuadra, ¿por qué?," pregunté mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, esperando que no me sorprendiera contemplándola otra vez.

"Pues porque para venir a este gimnasio es lógico que vivas cerca, ya que tu trabajo está al otro lado de la ciudad." Bella encogió los hombros. Tomó su iPod y le quitó el volumen al video que había estado viendo.

"¿Y tú?", le pregunté, mientras pensaba en cómo podría pagar cualquier lugar cerca de aquí. Esta es una de las áreas más caras de Seattle; una de las razones por la que la elegí hace unos años.

"No te veas tan sorprendido. Te dije que me va bien," respondió molesta Bella. "También vivo en esta cuadra."

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si vivía cerca de mí, pero me detuvo el tono de su teléfono. Me sonrió y se disculpó antes de contestar. Escuché con curiosidad, su lado de la conversación.

"Oh, hola. Estaba a punto de llamarte," dijo. "¿No puedes llegar? Está bien. En serio." Me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo con coquetería. "Tendré que encontrar otro compañero de combato." Le devolví el guiño con una de mis famosas sonrisas. "Sí más te vale que me la pagues. Hablaremos pronto."

Bella colgó y volteó hacia mí. Noté que no había bajado la marcha durante la llamada telefónica. También noté que estábamos a casi la misma velocidad e inclinación, así que aumenté los míos. Sabía que resultaba infantil, pero hey, soy el hombre, debo de ser más fuerte.

"Siento mucho eso. Iba a encontrarme con una amiga para practicar combate, pero me canceló." Bella movió la cabeza y aumentó ligeramente la velocidad.

"¿Combate?" pregunté curioso. ¿Que tanto podía hacer esta pequeña y delicada mujer?

"Tea-kwon-do y jujitsu," contestó tranquila.

_Tiene que estar bromeando._

"No soy tan frágil, Edward," dijo Bella, viendo la sorpresa en mi cara. "Practico frecuentemente artes marciales."

"Yo también." Respondí aún incrédulo de que ella lo hiciera.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con mirada emocionada. "¿Te interesaría un poco de combate?"

_¿Cómo puedo decir que no?_ Pero preferí jugar no ella un poco. "No lo se Bella, soy grande y tu eres… mmm pequeña."

Me miró furiosa, la piel del cuello y mejillas enrojecida.

_Esa es mi chica. Me encanta como se sonroja. Coño, se ve muy bien enojada._

Se tranquilizó rápidamente y se bajo de la caminadora. Tomó su toalla y su botella de agua, visiblemente enojada. "Como quieras Cullen. Voy a estar en el salón cuatro si cambias de parecer." Respondió y se alejó de mí moviendo su cadera en forma seductora.

La haría esperar. Si salía corriendo detrás de ella, pensaría que estaba desesperado.

Logré esperar sesenta largos segundos, antes de seguirla

Bien, por hacerla esperar.

La puerta del salón cuatro estaba entreabierta, entré con cuidado, esperando poder observar el apretado trasero de Bella. El salón que había elegido, se empleaba generalmente para aereobics, así que tenía una pared cubierta de espejos.

Se encontraba frente a los espejos, siguiendo una rutina de técnicas de bloqueo, que iban desde lo normal hasta posiciones de espalda. Su rutina terminaba con una serie de patadas, incluyendo una fuerte de eje.

"¿Planeas quedarte parado viéndome o vas a unirte?" Bromeó Bella mientras me veía a través del espejo. Sonreí y caminé hacia ella, sin dejar de ver su adorable trasero.

"Si te lastimo, tendrás que decírmelo para que baje la intensidad." Dije preocupado de poder lastimarla.

Bella giró los ojos, y soltó una maldición entre dientes. "Si te hace sentir mejor, que te parece si en vez de golpes completos y patadas, solo empleamos manotazos a mano abierta y golpes ligeros."

Asentí mi acuerdo, demonios, ahorita estaría de acuerdo con casi cualquier cosa. Aún cuando estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras, no podía dejar de ver nuestra imagen en el espejo. Hacerlo en este cuarto sería inolvidable. Si, serás mía, en este salón muy pronto, Bella.

Después de desechar la imagen de vernos en los espejos, acomodamos los tapetes de combate y los acercamos al espejo.

Nos colocamos frene a frente, en la forma habitual, e inclinamos la cabeza antes de tomar la posición correcta. Bailamos uno alrededor del otro unos momentos, calculando al contrincante. Bella lanzó el primer golpe que logró darme no muy fuerte en el pecho. Seguí el ejemplo, pero me topé con un bloqueo al medio. Dio dos golpes más que detuve con bloqueos bajo y alto.

"Y, ¿la pasaste bien el viernes por la noche?" le pregunté a Bella, contemplando si se habría marchado con el doctor. Esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

"Sí, fue una noche divertida y tu familia es sensacional," dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar un manotazo a mi bíceps derecho. El sonido de nuestra piel golpeando una contra la otra, estaba llenando mi cabeza de ideas muy muy sucias.

Lancé un golpe con la mano derecha hacia su pecho para ver si lo frenaría, y me encontré con un bloque al medio. De inmediato tiré un golpe con el puño izquierdo que rozó ligeramente su busto derecho. Bella siguió como si no fuera gran cosa, así que seguí mi ataque dando manotazos a su muslo. Dios estaba duro como piedra con solo escuchar ese sonido.

"Siento haberme molestado contigo cuando ahuyentaste al doctor, " dijo Bella mientras bloqueaba dos de mis avances hacia su pecho.

"No tienes por qué disculparte," continué. "No tenía derecho." I realmente no tenía derecho alguno, pero no había querido verla irse con ese imbécil. No tengo idea del porqué, quizá se tratase de un fuerte instinto de protegerla.

Bella me sorprendió al darme tres golpes seguidos. Carajo, es buena.

"Yo si tengo que disculparme. Su prometida llegó apenas unos minutos después de que te fuiste." Bella dijo encogiendo los hombros. Aproveché el momento de distracción para dar dos ligeros manotazos en cada busto. Movió la cabeza y se veía como si estuviese intentando no reír. Sonrío, alzó una ceja en forma inquisitiva, así que moví los hombros con falsa inocencia.

Seguimos combatiendo de la misma forma unos minutos más, antes de que Bella incluyera patadas. Logró conectar una patada lateral ligera contra mi pecho. Di unos pasos atrás, pues no me la esperaba. La miré alzando la ceja y ella sonriendo movió los dedos para indicarme que "estaba lista". Después de eso el combate se intensificó. Tras treinta minutos, ambos estábamos cubiertos en sudor. Dí una ligera patada frontal a su estómago, que la hizo doblarse gimiendo.

Asustado, me dirigí a su lado para ayudarla. "¿Bella, te lastimé? Lo siento mucho." Entonces sentí sus pies engancharse en mi tobillo derecho, su mano izquierda haciendo contacto con mi pecho, lo que me hizo caer de espaldas en el tapete.

Bella se estaba riendo con expresión satisfecha en el rostro. "Ha, engañé al chico malo Cullen y lo tengo tirado de espaldas," con los ojos cerrados, se puso a cantar y bailar en señal de victoria, muy cerca de mis pies.

La miré molesto, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Oh, no voy a tomar esto acostado, Swan. Enredé mis piernas en sus pies, provocando que cayera de frente, la atrapé y rodé. Mis rodillas estaban a cada lado de su abdomen. Tuve cuidado de no poner todo mi peso contra su pequeño cuerpo, pero sí lo suficiente para que no pudiese escapar. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros,e n una posición de montura.

"No juegas limpio Bella". Sonreí, y obtuve una mirada enojada a cambio. Entonces se sonrió y enredó su pie izquierdo en mi tobillo derecho, al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban mi brazo derecho. Alzó la cadera y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndonos rodar hasta quedar ella montada sobre mí.

Carajo.

Su trasero estaba sobre mi abdomen, sus piernas enredadas en las mías en la "grapevine technique", lo que tenía mis piernas dobladas en la rodilla y abiertas y sin poderme mover. Bella oprimió la parte superior de su cuerpo contra mi pecho; sus brazos enredados en mis hombros y sus manos plantas firmes en el tapete a cada lado de mi cabeza.

(n/t: la traducción literal de grapevine es parra; y que no encaja en esta situación. Quiere decir que están entrelazados.)

Los des respirábamos con fuerza y tomando mucho aire. Sentía el movimiento de su pecho contra el mío.

_¡Carajo! Se va a dar cuenta de mi obvia emoción!_

Esta era la única vez que había practicado combate con alguien por quién sentía atracción, y se empezaba a sentir más como coqueteo. Podría acostumbrarme.

Ninguno hablaba. Nuestra respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, nuestros ojos fijos en los del otro. Después de algunos instantes, Bella salió del trance en el que ambos estábamos, y desenredó sus piernas e las mías. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se sentó en mi abdomen. Arqueó una ceja y empezó a mover ligeramente la cadera. Tuve que morderme el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido. Se levantó y me guiñó el ojo antes de recoger sus cosas.

"Fue muy buen ejercicio, Edward. Deberíamos de repetirlo en otra ocasión." Me ofreció su mano, la cual yo tomé, controlando el deseo de tenerla sobre mí otra vez. Pronto, me recordé. Me levanté y moví el cuerpo.

"De acuerdo, Bella. Generalmente vengo a practicar todos los días después del trabajo." Dije, esperando que accediera a practicar nuevamente conmigo. Estaríamos haciéndolo frente a estos espejos, muy pronto.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta. Bien, te veré mañana." Bella sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y salir del salón. Mis ojos, como de costumbre, fijos en su trasero. Dios, que buen trasero tiene.

Carajo, ¿cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir mañana?

****

Iba treinta y dos minutos tarde cuando oprimí el botón del elevador. Sabía que tenía un día completo, una cita para comer y nada de ganas. No dormí bien anoche. Los recuerdos de mi último encuentro con Bella plagaron toda la noche con unas muy sucias fantasías sobre nuestra siguiente sesión de combate y cada vez que aparecían, me encontraba duro y listo.

_Carajo, este no es el momento para estar pensando en eso._ Tenía que re-acomodarme, otra vez. A este paso, estaría duro y listo siempre que estuviera ella enfrente. Será mucho mejor cuando suceda, pensé.

Salí del elevador, sin imaginar que me encontraría a Bella esperándome con una taza de café en la mano. MI primera idea al verla fue jalarla, meterla al elevador y tomarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Por supuesto que estas ideas, no me estaban ayudando con la situación ahí abajo. Iba a tener que encargarme de mí mismo en el baño antes de tener un caso crítico de dureza.

"Vienes tarde," dijo en tono ligeramente regañón, con la nariz tiernamente arrugada. "Aquí tienes tu café, negro, con dos de azúcar." Me entregó la taza mientras yo salía del elevador.

"Gracias," tomé un sorbo, mientras mis ojos evaluaban su sweater rojo con cuello en V, su falta negra y su pelo en un despeinado y sexy chongo.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó divertida antes de pararse junto a mí e invitarme a seguir caminando.

_Me cachó evaluándola y me lo dijo, coño._

Empecé a caminar hacia nuestras oficinas.

"Bien," dijo tomando aire. "Tienes el horario lleno hoy, y afortunadamente, tu almuerzo con Phil Knight fue pospuesto hasta la próxima semana." Bella sonreía mientras caminaba a mi paso. "Tu primera cita es en diez minutos y debe durar treinta. Dejé en tu escritorio y computadora, los archivos que necesitas."

"Suena bien, necesitaré que tomes notas otra vez." Dije tomando otro sorbo de café. Volteé a ver a Bella cuando llegábamos a su oficina.

"Ahí estaré," dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y veía su computadora. La miré por última vez antes de entrar a mi oficina.

Bella acompañaba al Señor y Señora Weatherby, mi primera cita. Les indicó donde sentarse y antes de hacerlo ella, ajustó el termostato. Alcé la ceja indicando mi curiosidad.

Bella colocó su silla junto a la mía y me dijo "Para que no volvamos a tener problemas." Me guiñó el ojo y abrió su laptop.

_Coño, ¿por qué tuvo que recordarme eso? Espera, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?_

Los siguientes treinta minutos transcurrieron discutiendo los cambios a los planos de la casa nueva de mis clientes. Me la pasé volteando a ver a Bella. La sorprendí mirándome pero ella sonrojándose, volteaba la cabeza rápidamente. Ver su piel sonrosarse en ese hermoso todo me gustaba mucho.

_Está coqueteando, esto va a ser muy fácil._

Bella acompañó a los clientes a la puerta y le pedí que se quedara y tomara asiento. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y moviendo la cabeza, se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

"Bella, quería preguntarte si querrías ir a comer hoy conmigo." Le pregunté con la mirada un poco bajo buscando deslumbrarla. _¿Deslumbrarla? Es obvio, Cullen, que te has unido a ese lugar donde hay flores y arcoíris, comúnmente conocido como el lado obscuro._

"Claro, tenías programadas dos horas para el almuerzo con el Señor Knight a partir de las once treinta."

"A las once treinta, entonces." Contesté con una sonrisa.

"Después del almuerzo tienes la presentación con tu papá y los representantes de la Ciudad de Seattle. Estaba revisando las notas que dejó tu antigua secretaria, pero no he podido encontrar los archivos. Le pregunté a Margaret, la secretaria de tu padre, y me dijo que ella tampoco los tiene."

"Te enviaré todos los archivos que tengo relacionados al proyecto. Voy a necesitar que hagas los reportes de la presentación, ¿veinte copias para esa hora?" lo dije en forma de pregunta, sabiendo que apenas tendría tiempo de copiarlos, prepararlos y tenerlos a tiempo.

"Está bien. Acaba de llegar la nueva copiadora, es más rápida y tengo ganas de probarla. Solo mándame los archivos y me pondré a trabajar." Dijo Bella mordiendo su labio concentrada. "Pero ahora, no podré estar aquí para el resto de tus citas. Dejaré una grabadora digital para que grabe las conversaciones y las pasaré después."

"Suena bien, Bella." Estaba admirado. En ningún momento pareció dudar que podría tener la presentación lista a tiempo.

"Bien, tu siguiente cita es en veinte minutos. ¿Quieres que te traiga más café?" preguntó mientras descruzaba las piernas y me daba un instante para ver su calzón blanco antes de ponerse de pie.

_Perfecto. Ahora no voy a poder sacarme la imagen de la cabeza._

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella sacándome de mi fantasía. Moví levemente la cabeza antes de volver a mirarla. "¿Quieres más café?"

"Déjalo Bella. Ya tienes la mañana muy llena. Yo voy por más antes de ir a la oficina de Emmett." Asintió y me dirigió una sonrisa que me quitó el aire antes de marcharse.

Acomodé mis pensamientos y algo más, cuando recordé los calzones blancos. Le envié a su computadora todos los archivos del proyecto para la ciudad; al salir de mi oficina unos minutos más tarde, noté que no estaba en su escritorio. Me dirigí al salón de los empleados por más café.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Bella de espaldas a mí junto a la cafetera y a James parado atrás de ella. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza cuando lo oí hablarle.

"Vamos Bella, déjame llevarte a almorzar," dijo insistente James.

"Tengo planes para el almuerzo, James," dijo Bella sin mirarlo. El se acercó mas ella, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyados en el mueble. Ella quiso moverse, pero James se lo impidió.

"Muévete James" dijo Bella con voz tensa. Yo sabía que no tendría mayor problema en defenderse sola, pero parecía del tipo que no llegaría a la violencia a menos de que fuera indispensable.

"Sí, muévete James," repetí caminado hacia ellos. James se levantó y quitó los brazos, alejándose de Bella unos cuantos pasos, mirándome furioso. Bella lanzó una mirada asesina a James, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"Si necesitas algo estaré en la sala de copiado Edward," dijo Bella con la voz un poco agitada. Asentí con la cabeza, mientas mis ojos seguían fijos en James mientras la escuchaba partir.

"Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, James." dije con todo el odio que pude.

"Veo que aún no logras meterte bajo su falda. Bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que caiga conmigo. Sería muy bueno ganarte."

"Esto no es un concurso James," gruñí, acercándome un poco más a él.

"¿Desde cuando?" respondió.

Mientras llenaba mi taza, apreté la quijada. "Manténte lejos de ella, James."

James se rió y movió la cabeza antes de irse.

Comúnmente, habría aceptado la competencia con James, pero Bella no lo merecía. Aunque mis intentos por llevarla hasta mi cama no fueran mejores.

_Me voy a ir derechito al infierno por esto._

Decidí ir a a saludar a Emmett en su oficina, pero la puerta de la sala de copiado llamó mi atención. Me recargué contra el marco, observando Bella de pie junto a la copiadora. Estaba de espaldas a mi, balanceándose de una pierna a la otra. Sus piernas, firmes y con un tono claro, eran realmente increíbles.

"¿Disfrutando del paisaje?" preguntó Bella riendo.

_Carajo, se honesto, a las mujeres les encanta._

"Sí," dije seguro de mí.

En vez de contestar, "accidentalmente" dejó caer un papel y se agachó para recogerlo. Su falda se alzó y apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su condenadamente hermoso trasero.

No pude contener mi gemido, y escuché una suave risa mientras Bella se levantaba y volteaba a verme.

_Demonios, está jugando conmigo, y me encanta._

Mientas se mojaba los labios, los ojos de Bella recorrieron mi cuerpo de mi cara hacia abajo. Tuve que detener el siguiente gruñido.

_¿Qué demonios me está haciendo esta mujer?_

"Yo también," dijo con un guiño antes de voltear nuevamente hacia la copiadora.

Rápidamente caminé hacia ella, escuché su respiración entrecortada, mientras le susurraba al oído. " Disfruté muchísimo el combate de ayer."

"Estoy segura de ello, Edward." rió suavemente.

_No quedaba duda, se dio cuenta._

"Tendremos oportunidad de repetirlo hoy," acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo un poco más

"Sí, aunque tu próxima cita es en menos de cinco minutos. Te veo luego, campeón." Dijo Bella, seductivamente, mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí.

"Hmmm, no puedo esperar," le susurré al oído mientras inhalaba en su cuello. Estaba muy cerca de perder el control, así me alejé con dirección hacia la puerta.


End file.
